


You Reap What You Sow, Right?

by orphan_account



Category: Code Vein (Video Game)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, I miss him. Ollie deserved better, Internal Monologue, Spoilers, ambiguously gendered code vein mc mention, i wrote this in like half an hour while sleep deprived and insane lets go, sorta..? it's right at the start
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 05:50:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21031283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Regret. That was what Oliver Collins felt in his final moments. Regret at all the horrible things he'd done, the lies he had told, and the bastards he had been forced to work for for far too long. Though maybe he didn't have to regret all the things he had done rrecently





	You Reap What You Sow, Right?

**Author's Note:**

> I cared about Oliver so much despite how inconsequential he was.. I'm still hurt they took him from me so soon 
> 
> (Oliver voice) YOU USED ME FOR PLOT PROGRESSION

Oliver Collins knew he was going to die, and he was afraid. He was scared of dying without having made any positive impact on the world around him. As he lay there mulling over recent life decisions(or the lack thereof, due to his memory loss in thralldom) he was disgusted and ashamed of the things he had been forced to witness and do while hunting for blood beads. Slowly but surely, he felt it get harder to breathe and the tendrils of his thirst sinking deeper and deeper into his core, he was positive he didn't have much time left. His thoughts slowly drifted to that newcomer he had been paired up with, and how lost they seemed about the whole situation, only reacting when the girl in white was threatened. He had assumed they were just missing a couple crucial memories to understand the situation and were still coming to terms with it all, but the way they acted almost made it seem as if they had forgotten EVERYTHING about themselves and the world. Oliver pitied them, but there was a tinge of jealousy inside as well, he wished he could forget some of the things he had done. Thinking about his short time by their side helped him feel more at ease with himself at least, he tried to keep them safe as they got their bearings in battle and filled them in on the basics of what life was like in the gaol to hopefully fill in some of the gaps in their tattered memories. Oliver's breathing lulled into near nonexistence as the thirst began to fully overtake him. His only regret was how much he had to lie to them even if he believed it was for their own good, they had to worry about that girl they were protecting, and his rapidly deteriorating condition would have just made things worse, so he kept up his "I'm doing just fine!" and "Haha, it's just these masks being the old types yknow? Hard to breathe in after all" until the very end. It all began to fade as he realized he was at his limit. "Ah hell... I guess you really do reap what you sow huh..?" He closed his eyes while his last thoughts ran through his head "Sorry partner... looks like I won't be catching up to you after all..."

**Author's Note:**

> I like to think Oliver had to do some distasteful things as a thrall since the guys in charge were such scumbags and he'd spend his final moments mulling over how ashamed he was, before he started thinking about the player character and feeling a little pride in his attempts to help them before finally succumbing to his thirst 
> 
> I feel like the writing in this may have been a little weak? I kinda lost where I wanted to go with it halfway through but I was so enthralled by my love for Oliver that I just had to keep trucking through


End file.
